Pushed through dimensions
by DoodleGamer15
Summary: when Fionna ends in in the human world with amnesia she keeps having memories of her life, while in Aaa Marshall lee and cake must work together to find Fionna before it is to late!
1. Chapter 1

**pushed through dimensions**

**Fionna's POV**

**"ugh what happened"**

**As she awoke in an empty wooden room**

**"Ow my head " as she felt blood dripping down the back of her head "oh my glob that hurts" she looked around and saw a staircase leading upstairs **

**She walked up the stairs and just saw a large bed "huh, at least I have somewhere to sleep" she thought to herself**

**She looked at her arm, it said Fionna+Marshall lee in a heart **

**Fionna assumed she was fionna because she had lost her memory **

**"Marshall lee" an instant memory flash of the back of a boy strumming a guitar laying on a bed next to her**

**" ow what the, who was that guy" **

**Gumball's POV**

**"There" hiding a metal baseball bat with blood on it in a bush. "no one will ever know" "ever know what" as Marshall lee the vampire king flew in **

**" nothing" gumball rapidly said "what's going on gubba" " it's prince gumball" trying to change the subject " oh don't try to change the subject, no one will ever know what?" he calmly said "It's nothing really " "Tell me" " it's fionna and I 's little secret" "but I thought fionna was never going to see again after you broke up with her" "we decided to just be friends" " ok see you around" as Marshall flew away "yup me and fionna's secret if she ever remembers mu ha ha ha ha ha" said miniactly **

**Cakes POV**

**" baby cakes where are you sugar, where could she be, oh fionna, sweety where are u" as cake searched through out the house. "Knock knock" said coming from the door "fionna" cake dashed to the door but only to find Marshall. Cake sighed "what's wrong cake" said Marshall "fionna's missing, I can't find her anywhere! Last time I saw her was yesterday heading to gumball's for tea"**


	2. Chapter 2

**pushed through dimensions**

**chapter 2: where am I**

**Authors note:**

**So I hope you enjoyed that first chapter and so I am gonna start posting authors notes with the story from now on so you can get an understanding so just so you mates know that the hospital in this may or may not be real I kinda just made it up in my head so I really hope you enjoy!**

**(Narrater)**

**still trying to find a way out of the wooden room fionna finds a hole at the bottom of one of the walls and crawls through. She finds herself in the middle of the wood's and starts heading towards a busy street where she faints in the middle of the road**

**Fionna's POV**

**starts to awake in a hospital room**

**" what, what's going on" " do u know who you are" said doctor malis **

**" my name is fionna" " what's the last thing you remember fionna" **

**"Waking up in a wooden room and my head was bloody and upstairs the was a big bed and having this quick flash of a boy laying on a bed strumming a guitar next to me" Not having a single clue to where she was she asked " where am I" **

**" saint Murries hospital in Ohio America " the doctor proudly said "now fionna where are u from?" another instant memory flash of the land of Aaa and a talking cat that said we live in Aaa fionna and you will always be my sister ,sugar. " "fionna are you alright?" " yah I'm fine I just had another quick flash, but I live in Aaa ,I guess"**

**Marshall's POV**

**"What did you do with fionna!" **

**As Marshall pressed gumball up against a wall. "Tell me!" Gumball said nothing for he was drunk and depressed. " you coward tell me where fionna is and to think you were going to be my best man!" Gumball just stared until he pasted out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**pushed through dimensions **

**chapter 3: what happened **

**Authors note:**

**So in this chapter it kinda tells you what happened to Fionna and a bit of what's happening to her in the human world and how she got to the hospital and I wuld like to say thank because in less than a minute I already had 5 reviews I know it doesn't sound like much but it really made my day so I want to just say thank you to those 5. This chapter is 200 words longer but don't expect it to always be this long so please enjoy this chapter!**

**Gumball's POV **

**As I sit waiting for fionna to come for tea holding a case with the best gummy ring in the land of Aaa so I can propose to fionna for her hand in marriage I don't what I would do if she said no I would probably hit her in the head with a metal baseball bat and throw her into one of my portals or something. Oh my glob here she comes and she's wearing the sweater I gave her its a little big but that doesn't matter all I want is her. "Why hello fionna today I have made your favourite green herbal tea made by me." Feeling proud I smiled a great smile " thanks gummy but I have something really important to say" fionna said. " speaking of gummy ( I nelt down on one knee and held out the gummy ring and asked ) fionna will u marry me" but fionna just put her left hand up and showed me her ring finger there was already a ring on it, fionna was set to marry another. " sorry but this is what I wanted to tell you as soon as I got here but you ask me and but**

**( she sighed ) marshall ask me yesterday we have a secret love for each other and cake and you were, I'm sorry but no" NO NO NO! SHE SAID NO! WHAT THE HAY HAY SHE SAID NO THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO HIT HER IN THE HEAD, TORTURE HER AND THROW HER IN A PORTAL FOREVER! and that's what I did I tortured her so she could never remember anything and hopefully it worked as I laghed at Marshall after I awoken from my hangover and told him what happend.**

**Fionna's POV **

**"Now fionna there is no such place called Aaa" said Dr. Malis "yes there is" said coming from the corner " I was trying to get there threw one of princess bubblegum's portals but I went threw the wrong one and I've been stuck hear for 5 years" said the voice " 5 years?, princess bubblegum?, where are your from and how old are?" Fionna said questionably " names Finn if you were wondering, I'm 18 and I'm from Ooo a genderbent world to yours oh yah and by the way your the reason why I was going to Aaa" said Finn " Finn here found you on the road and since you don't have a proper home you'll stay with Finn" said **

**" come on" as Finn stretched out his hand to fionna**


	4. Chapter 4

**pushed through dimensions**

**chapter 4: remembering **

**Authors note:**

**Ok so in the human world Finn helps Fionna and in Aaa Marshall and cake try to figure out how to get Fionna back. I really hope you love my fanfic but there aren't going to be many chapters to this story but in the end I have little surprise so the adventure doesn't have end so enjoy! **

**Cake's POV **

"**HE DID WHAT! I swear I am gunna hurt so bad he's going to squirt out jelly! Let me at him! Let go of me Marshall! Let me at him! **

**"Cake calm down as much as I want you to do that I can't let you we have to find a way to get fionna back, so we're going to ice queen for help." said Marshall lee as calm as he could " why ice queen she a loonitic! Huhhhhh I'm sorry so Marshall I was so mad I forgot that I'm sorry." Cake said regretfully " that doesn't matter right now and we at least need to see if she knows any wizards who can help." " your right let's go." Cake said stretching out of the candy kingdom with Marshall on her back**

**Ice Queen's POV **

**"Why are you here I haven't taken any prince's all day because you grounded me!" said ice queen very rudely "do you know anyone who can talk to people in other dimension's and get people out of them?" said Marshall " and if I did why would I help you huh huh!" " cause if you don't I'm gonna kick your bun's ice queen!" cake said enforevlly " ok ok magic women can help she make's these weird little dolls that can communicate with being's from different worlds though I don't know how she exactly does it, but she can."**

**"Come on Marshall clime on my back and we can. " "cake it getting dark clime on my back an we can fly there." " alright but you better not drop me" so cake and Marshall lee set out to magic women's house**

**(Narrater)**

**Why'll cake and Marshall head to magic women's house, fionna and finn went to sleep and in the morning, fionna found out that Finn is her genderbent self, but Finn soon relies that Fionna can't remember much of how she got here and who she is so Finn is determined to help her get her memory back**

**Finn's POV**

**"Lets see, the ring on your finger your gonna marry someone well congrats" another instant memory of everything Marshall lee and her have ever done together. "ow, what, Marshall oh my glob Marshall lee the vampire king that's who I'm marring and he proposed 2 days ago!" Said fionna "well if I'm going to help you get your memory back we better get a move on" Finn said with a grin on his face**


	5. Chapter 5

**pushed through dimensions**

**chapter 5: the end is near**

**Authors note:**

**this chapter is a bit smaller but this time I am not going to tell you about whats happening so you'll just have to read and see.**

**Marshall's POV**

**"Hey cake" "yes" "what if fionna doesn't remember us" " well right now we need to get her back then we can deal with that but hey I bet she's already rembered Aaa with everyone in it. Oh look magic women's house hopefully she's there."said cake. " and if she isn't we'll wait there until she's home". Said Marshall lee confidently. So as cake and Marshall entered the Brocken down house they saw magic women reading her spell book in a corner, Marshall and cake spent an hour explaining how bad they needed fionna back and how she owed cake a couple years ago and as never payed the dept. so magic women made 10 fionna dolls that can communicate with her in all 10 dimensions because gumball had no idea what dimension he threw fionna in and so the quest to get fionna home to Aaa was under way**

**(Narrater)**

**Finn was almost done helping fionna with getting her memory back but there was one person she couldn't remember it was gumball but Finn had no idea what his name could be all he new was that it was related to gum. Until it hit him. When fionna had that memory she punched a wall in Finn's cottage pretending it was gumball but fionna new she was getting back to Aaa no matter what and she was going to bring Finn and get him home**


	6. Chapter 6

**pushed through dimensions**

**chapter 6: the end **

**Authors note:**

**so this is the end a my first story I hope you enjoyed theres not much to say about this one so I hope you enjoyed as a reader.**

**Cakes POV **

**"Ok we'll each get 5 of the fionna dolls and witch ever one talks like us is most likely fionna" said Marshall "got it" I said . as cake was shaking her 3rd fionna doll, the fionna doll was talking normaly. It was fionna. "Cake, cake is that you!" "Yes it is baby cakes do you know where you are?!" "I'm in the human dimension and prince gumwad pushed me in here, oh when I get back he's so getting a beating!" " alright fionna listen carfully do you remember the place you came into the world". **

**(Narrater)**

**Finn leaped up off his couch and said he remembered. So fionna and Finn drove as fast as they could to the wooden house and crawled through the hole in the wall. Cake and Marshall were at the candy kingdom forcing gumball to tell them witch portal leads to the human world, he finally told them after an hour of torturing him about what he did to fionna. Cake strapped herself to a gumball gardian (with Marshall holding on as well) and stretched into the portal, with a bit of cufusian cake grabbed both Finn and fionna and brought them safely to Aaa. Finn returned back home to Ooo and fionna and Marshall had twins a boy and a girl, Cloe and but died at birth. Gumball was sent to hang for his crimes though ice queen wasn't gonna let that happen so she kidnapped gumball, they did have a son Chewy Charles the 2nd after prince gumball's grandfather. Charles as the habit like his mother to kidnap and he was amazed with Cloe's beauty so he kidnapped her. And that's where this story ends even though this may be the end of fionna's adventures, it's a beginning to her wonderful daughter's Cloe's life**

**The End**

**But stay tuned for the next story and its a sequel to this one**


End file.
